


Wish

by AlwaysAqua



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, M/M, The X Factor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysAqua/pseuds/AlwaysAqua
Summary: Summer Drabble Prompt #39 - DandelionThe first night the boys spend at Harry's family bungalow after being matched up on the X-Factor, Louis makes a wish.





	Wish

“Make a wish, Lou.”

Before he could blink, Harry thrust a feathered dandelion near his face.

“I wish-”

“To yourself. Won’t come true if you tell me.”

Louis looked at the floppy haired boy laying next to him. They’d only met weeks ago but Louis already couldn’t remember a time before. To say it was love would be extreme. Then again, Louis never operated in anything less.

_Whatever happens with the band, I wish we remain._

_********* _

“Remember that first dandelion? I wished for this. _Us_ , for forever.”

“So is that a yes?”

“Yes, of course I’ll marry you, you idiot!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely [@fullonlarrie](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com/) for arranging the [@larrydrabble](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/LarrySummerDrabbleChallenge) challenges!
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please consider giving it a like, or reblogging this tumblr post, or come find [ me (@always-aqua) on tumblr!](https://always-aqua.tumblr.com/)


End file.
